<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rot by zavegonzo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826091">Rot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo'>zavegonzo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Character Death, Fangame: Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, Gen, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Apple of Enlightenment gives Alinivar a choice, he chooses wrongly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Ficlets [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote most of this like a year ago, but I only put the finishing details on it today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It is not yet your time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In exchange for returning your life to your body, I entrust you with my misson.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you willing to take it?</em>
</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>
  <em>…Are you sure?</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Then you may remain here to rot.</em>
</p>
<p>And so he did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In Sataene, the mayor kept sleeping. He snoozed as his town was overrun with chaos. Panicked civilians banged on his door to no avail before being forced out. A mindless scourge had fallen on his town in only a day.</p>
<p>He didn’t even stir as sickly green Mr. Saturns broke down his door. The Colonel’s eyes stayed shut as he was assimilated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>On a mothership in the far reaches of space, a Starman lay in the Defective Unit Storage. Like all of the other Starmen there, it had been shut down, and it would never come back on.<strike></strike></p>
<p>Later that day, the ship collided with some sort of shielded organic lifeform, and it had to be evacuated. Most of the personnel managed to escape, but an unfortunate few stayed on the ship and perished.</p>
<p>That was OK. When Master Magnolia took over, everyone was given new life from his beautiful green roots.</p>
<p>Larice could feel nothing but glee about the big crimson flower growing from his rusted neck.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A buglike alien who operated a UFO to get around was simply doing his day-job of delivering packages. It was somewhat more difficult than usual, what with the meteors falling everywhere and blocking people’s doors, but he managed to meet his quota and get through the day just fine.</p>
<p>He would get through the next day just fine, too. And the next after that. And the next after that.</p>
<p>He enjoyed his spare time by making music with his friend. It never really became anything serious, just something he did after work and on his days off.</p>
<p>It was a shame that, when the Universal Cosmic Destroyer reached his full power, Zarbol met a painful end.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a time far in the future, an alien stood on the rubble of a place once known as Onett. He looked up into the burnt orange sky, and he wondered.</p>
<p>He wondered why the prophecy had failed. He wondered if it could have been his own fault. He wondered what became of the people that the Apple of Enlightenment said would defeat Giegue once and for all.</p>
<p>Niiue understood that no matter how much he wondered, he would never know the truth.</p>
<p>He would never know of Alinivar, who remained there to rot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>